Douglas Fairbanks
Denver, Colorado, Estados Unidos de América |fecha de defunción = 12 de diciembre de 1939 56 años |lugar de defunción = , Santa Mónica, California, Estados Unidos de América |otros nombres = |cónyuge = Anna Beth Sully (1907-1919) Mary Pickford (1920-1936) Edith Louise Sylvia Hawkes (1936-1939) |hijos = Douglas Fairbanks Jr. |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios cóndor = |otros premios = Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood |imdb = 0001196 }} Douglas Fairbanks (Denver, Colorado, 23 de mayo de 1883 – Santa Mónica, California, 12 de diciembre de 1939) fue un actor, guionista, director y productor estadounidense que destacó en películas de acción de la era del cine mudo. Entre las películas por las cuales logró éxito, figuran La marca del Zorro (The mark of Zorro, 1920), D'Artagnan (The three musqueteers, 1921), ambas de Fred Niblo, Robín de los bosques (Robin Hood, 1922), de Allan Dwan, El ladrón de Bagdad (The thief of Bagdad, 1924), de Raoul Walsh, y El Pirata Negro (The Black Pirate, 1926), de Albert Parker. Estuvo casado con la actriz Mary Pickford, con la que fundó en 1919, junto con Charles Chaplin y D.W. Griffith, la United Artists. Considerado como el "rey de Hollywood", fue el primer presentador de los premios Oscar en el año 1929. Fue el padre del actor Douglas Fairbanks Jr. y amigo y socio de Charles Chaplin, hasta su muerte en 1939. Filmografía * The Private Life of Don Juan (1934) * El Robinsón moderno (Mr. Robinson Crusoe) (1932) * Para alcanzar la luna (Reaching for the Moon) (1930) * Terra Melophon Magazin Nr. 1 (1930) - (episodio "Welches ist ihr Typ") * The Taming of the Shrew (1929) * La máscara de hierro (The Iron Mask) (1929) * El gaucho (The Gaucho) (1927) * El Pirata Negro (The Black Pirate) (1926) * Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ (1925) (no acreditado) * Don Q, el hijo del Zorro (Don Q Son of Zorro) (1925) * El ladrón de Bagdad (The Thief of Bagdad) (1924) * Robín de los bosques (Robin Hood) (1922) * D'Artagnan (The Three Musketeers) (1921) * The Nut (1921) * La marca del Zorro (The Mark of Zorro) (1920) * The Mollycoddle (1920) * When the Clouds Roll by (1919) * His Majesty, the American (1919) * The Knickerbocker Buckaroo (1919) * Arizona (1918) * Sic 'Em, Sam (1918) * He Comes Up Smiling (1918) * Bound in Morocco (1918) * Say! Young Fellow (1918) * Mr. Fix-It (1918) * Headin' South (1918) * Swat the Kaiser (1918) * A Modern Musketeer (1917) * Reaching for the Moon (1917) * The Man from Painted Post (1917) * Down to Earth (1917) * Wild and Woolly (1917) * In Again, Out Again (1917) * All-Star Production of Patriotic Episodes for the Second Liberty Loan (1917) * The Americano (1916) * The Matrimaniac (1916) * American Aristocracy (1916) * Manhattan Madness (1916) * Intolerancia (Intolerance: Love's Struggle Throughout the Ages) (1916) (no acreditado) * The Half-Breed (1916) * Flirting with Fate (1916) * The Mystery of the Leaping Fish (1916) * Reggie Mixes In (1916) * The Good Bad Man (1916) * The Habit of Happiness (1916) * His Picture in the Papers (1916) * Double Trouble (1915) * Martyrs of the Alamo (1915) * The Lamb (1915) Enlaces externos * Douglas Fairbanks en IBDb - Internet Broadway Database (en inglés) Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Nacidos en 1883 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1939 bg:Дъглас Феърбанкс ca:Douglas Fairbanks cs:Douglas Fairbanks da:Douglas Fairbanks de:Douglas Fairbanks senior en:Douglas Fairbanks eu:Douglas Fairbanks fi:Douglas Fairbanks fr:Douglas Fairbanks he:דאגלס פיירבנקס hu:Douglas Fairbanks it:Douglas Fairbanks ja:ダグラス・フェアバンクス ka:დუგლას ფერბენკსი nl:Douglas Fairbanks no:Douglas Fairbanks pl:Douglas Fairbanks pt:Douglas Fairbanks ru:Фэрбенкс, Дуглас sh:Douglas Fairbanks sv:Douglas Fairbanks, Sr. ta:டக்ளஸ் ஃபேர் பேங்க்ஸ் tr:Douglas Fairbanks uk:Дуглас Фербенкс zh:范朋克